Love at Your Fingertips
by Erica Evans
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, H/G a one shot ficlet. Harry and Ginny have to be apart on Valentine's Day so Ginny finds something else to do. No real plot, just something to get my mind off of my own problems. Read and Review, please!!


  
  


**Love at your Fingertips** By: Erica Evans

  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling created, which is most of this.   
  
A/N: This was a plot bunny that was circulating in my head around Valentine's Day this year. So what if its a little late?! Enjoy anyway!! Its set in the "Secrets that Were Kept" universe, so if its confusing, read that fic of mine. Okay, now enjoy...._   
  
  
  
Ginny sighed. She glanced out the window, hoping, wishing that he was here.   
  
_"Ginny, I'm sorry," Harry said._   
  
Ginny closed her eyes, trying to stop the memory .   
  
_"Don't sorry me, Harry! It's Valentine's Day! Its our anniversary!" she had cried at him._   
  
Ginny wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. This was silly. She couldn't be mad at him. It was his job, he had to go. She reminded herself that it wasn't his fault. He would be here with her if he had his way.   
  
_"Ginny, I have to go," he stated.   
  
She glared at him. "Go then."   
  
"Ginnnny," he wined.   
  
"Harry, go, all right? You have to go, so go."   
  
Harry stepped towards her and pulled her to him.   
  
"I'll be all right, Ginny."   
  
"I know," she whispered, fighting tears. He kissed her head and Disapparated._   
  
"This is stupid," Ginny muttered to herself. She got up from the table, determined to find something to keep her mind off of her absent husband.   
  
Ginny walked through the house to her son's room. She slowly pushed James' door open, expecting him to be awake. She smiled when she saw him fast asleep. She pulled the blanket up, covering her son completely. She sighed as she remembered that James would be off to Hogwarts this fall.   
  
Ginny crept down the hall and stopped.   
  
"Why am I creeping?" she asked herself out loud. Chucking to herself, she continued to walk down the hall to her other son's room. She saw that Darenn was also asleep and she pulled his blankets up as well, making sure not to knock off his stuffed Cannon player. It had been a gift from Ron when he was old enough to walk, and like Harry and Ron had both decided, "If he can walk, he can fly!"   
  
The last stop on Ginny's check of her children was her daughter's room. Ginny pushed the door open, expecting Reagan to be asleep like her brothers.   
  
"Reagan, sweetie, why are you still awake?" Ginny asked seeing her five year old sitting up in bed. She was clutching her father's old Gryffindor scarf.   
  
"I'm worried about Daddy," the little girl replied, stroking Harry's scarf.   
  
"Daddy is fine, honey," Ginny said soothingly as she soothed Reagan's hair.   
  
"But the men in black," she sniffled. "They don't like Daddy."   
  
"Reagan, what men in black?" Ginny asked.   
  
"The ones in my dream," Reagan replied. Ginny pulled her daughter into her arms and rocked her until she was fast asleep. She tucked Reagan into her bed and left, leaving the door ajar.   
  
Rubbing her temples, Ginny made her way back to the kitchen. Reagan always had nightmares when Harry was away. Harry had a very close relationship to all their children, as did Ginny, but Harry and Reagan were by far the closest. They just knew each other so well.   
  
Ginny shook her head as her dug a mug out of the cabinet. She sleepily cast a warming charm on it and pored milk into it.   
  
"Will you make me one too?" Harry asked from behind her. Ginny jumped in the air, dropping the mug on the floor. It shattered and scolding milk flew everywhere.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried. "Don't do that!"   
  
Harry managed a smile. He repaired the mug and cleaned the milk mess with a wave of his wand.   
  
"Sorry, Gin," he said. He sat down at the table and Ginny sat down next to him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you said you'd be gone all night."   
  
"I was supposed to. But it didn't take as long as anticipated," he answered. Ginny leaned over and put her arms around her husband. He set his head on the table and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images of what had just happened, what he had just seen.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered back. He moved and put his arms around her.   
  
"Who was it?" she asked.   
  
"Dunno. Just some men in black cloaks, trying to be Death Eaters or something,Ó he answered. "They jumped some Muggle couple and were having a bit of "fun" as they put it." He kissed her forehead and they sat in the kitchen in silence.   
  
"I love you Ginny," he said after a few moments. She looked up at him.   
  
"I love you too, Harry."   
  
"Happy Anniversary," he said to her and she smiled.   
  
"Well, its not really our anniversary," she said.   
  
"Well, its the anniversary of when I first kissed you," he replied.   
  
"Yeah, you kissed me thanks to Neville," she giggled.   
  
"Poor Neville," he commented. "I don't think I ever thanked him for that."   
  
"You didn't need to, Harry." Ginny looked at her husbands face and realized for the gazillianth time how much good he had in him.   
  
"I know," he replied. "But its still a sentimental day."   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Humm?"   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day."   
  
Harry smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny."   
  
  
  
_A/N: This is dedicated to my own dear boyfriend, Jason. He and I could not be together this Valentine's Day because he is doing his duty to his country, serving in the United States Marine Corps. Sweetie, I miss you terribly and I love you!! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!_


End file.
